1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved housing.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 202759077, published on Feb. 27, 2013, discloses a related card edge connector for mating an electrical card, and the electrical card defines at least a notch and a recess. The card edge connector defines an elongated slot downwardly, and the slot defines a key corresponding to the notch. The bottom of the slot defines at least a convex corresponding to the recess and the convex locates at the end of the slot in the elongated direction. When the electrical card is inserted in the slot, the convex gets into the recess and supports the electrical card for preventing the electrical card from skewing.
However, it can not prevent the electrical card from drafting in the elongated direction, and a little draft would cause a poor contact or a dislocation between the contacts and the gold fingers, when the gold fingers are highly integrated.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.